First
by radingsouls4u
Summary: She wakes up one day to find herself in an unknown place, her covers out and now Her jobs now sending her to become an under cover agent... damn if she hadnt fallen for two of her profesors in the process. A funny story about how three people, two hate
1. Encounter

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter nor any of J.K, Rowlings charatures nor do i profit from it .

* * *

**First encounter chapter 1**

_Dark, damp... _**cough**_...hm smells awful... where im i? I .. i think i was out side... well atleast I think I was. Whys it so da ... oh duh my eyes are closed_. As she opened her eyes it took her only a moment to realise she was lieing down... on what though? She looked down to find she had been left on a table and from what she could feel, not very gently, she winced as she rubbed a cold hand over a lump on her head.She knew she had been placed here as she didnt remember volutering to be sprawled out on top of a desk. "OH CRAP!"

"Mind your tounge" a voice drawled from within the room.

She jumped slightly at the sudden voice but regained her composure as quickly as she had lost it and sat up.

"I'll do as i wish until I know who you are and what your buisness is -"

"Oh please do shut up" the voice interupted.

She wasn't used to being in a weak position, but she scanned the room looking to see if she could make out a figure to whom the voice belonged and at long last she found it. It was a tall figure and was sitting up the back of the room behind another desk and from what she could tell it was a man she was speaking to, although his deep voice had already told her that.

Was he friend or foe? Either way until she found out she'd need her wand. Wand? Oh Damnit! Where was it! As the hand not supporting her quickly skimmed over her body searching for her wand the male figure spoke again. " You'r not going to find it there -" but before he could continue she jumped off the table and placed both hands onto the next in a threatening front. She already felt vunerable and she wouldn't let him know it. "What the hell have you done with my wand!"

The male figure stood up abruptly as well and in a few strides he was infront of her, his piercing gaze making her once flaring anger into now a small candles flicker."As I was saying, you wont find your wand as I have taken the liberty of mending it for you" His body was towering over hers. She could see him now, the figure now had a face, a very handsome one at that... well from all the others she had seen his was...good. His eyes were so dark as if she could just fall through them the way he was glaring at her, so this is what the figure looks like whilst threatening? "_Hmm cute _" she thought to herself, obviously she'd be damned if she let Him know that. His complexion was extremly pale and the dence lighting made subtle shadows dance on his face, attracting her attention. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to touch his face, just to see if it was as soft as it looked. His hair seemed to curtain part of his face, it looked quite soft, Dark, Rich. There was almost this mysterious quality within him. "_Oh come on, you don't even know if he's on your side or not! Your a fool...he probably notices you staring at him!" _

"Oh" she answered slowly as if answering both comments.

"So next time you feel like shouting your mouth off please do it else where"

He was a pro at this she could tell. _"I bet he doesn't like to have his Authority crossed"_

_"I bet he would if you -" _

"Oh shut up!"

"I Beg your pardon?" he was glaring at her more intensly now."_Oh Shit! was that out loud?- Well oviously it was"_

"oh ... sorry I didnt mean it towards you ... I mean sorry i guess it was self-disipline.. you know, you did tell me to shut up "

"Talking to yourself isn't a healthy sign.. Perhaps I should have a look at you to make sure putting my life at risk wasn't a total waste if all your going to do is become mentaly unstable. I do believe your parents would want you back in one piece." His voice sounded like silk to her but even silk didnt seem to quell the pounding that had developed in her head now.

"Oh, thank you."

"What for?"

"Well.." she thought about what she had just heard for a minute" .. well I guess for everything, though I do believe I will have to make it up to you as you just said you saved my life by putting your own at risk...and thank you now for caring for me"

"Caring seems too much of a sentimentallity. Im just making sure you are healthy or else i'll be getting the blame if you break apart"

"Break apart?" she winced as he touched her head, it was tender now and extremly sore. There was no emotion on his behalf on causing her to wince in pain.

"I can asure you I shant break apart, I believe I am stronger than you seem to think of me"

"Im sure you are though I very much doubt four death eaters to one sixteen year old girl would have done you a world of good... speaking of death eaters , why did they attack you?"

She nearly blew a gaskit when he had called her sixteen but she knew that complaining would only prelong the torture of his company, she decided that sighing and declaring that she had no clue what they wanted was in his and her best interest.

After he had bandged her up he gave her a glass of water to drink though she just stared at it.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her, "You know its not poison...do you want me to prove it too you because i'd rather not waste any more of my time on you"

At this she put the cup of water down on the desk she was sitting on. "Well I didn't ask for your company but seeing how im no longer wanted and you have checked on me please if you'd be soo kind to show me the door and i'll be on my way"

"Gladly" he said with a small satisfied smirk. "_Oh damn nice lips, if only you weren't such an asshole"_

He stood up from were he was sitting and strode over to a large door that she had failed to notice before. As he Swung open the door a tall, slender, old man was standing at the entrance. He had a long silver beard and long silver hair to match. Kind, caring blue eyes were staring at her over half moon specticals. As far as she could tell he was wearing a bath robe over his nightwear and a small night cap sat on the top of his head giving him an almost grand father / father feel to him, the complete opposite of the other man. "Ah, there you are"

* * *


	2. Intense

Disclaimer: I Still don't own harry potter or any other j.k rowling characters

"First"

Chapter 2

Intense

As far as she could tell he was wearing a bathrobe over his nightwear and a small night cap sat on the top of his head giving him an almost fatherly feel to him, the complete opposite from the other man.

"Ah, there you are"

"Head Master" both men gave slight bows to one another.

"I see you have been keeping our young guest entertained? How is she? Shall I call on Poppy I'm sure she'll be more than happy-"

"No need Head Master I've taken care of the girl. She was only unconscious for a short time and suffered only miner bruising. I made sure her mental health was in good state, I'm sure her parents wouldn't like to have her coming home with her brains scrambled, tho-" he stopped abruptly at one glance of her face. She was growling at him she knew what he was going to say, "_say it, go on I dare you". _  
His eyes flashed in retaliation.  
"_Guess he can't make any comment around... the headmaster?"_

At this thought she continued to growl at him more intensely now just to spite him with a smile creeping up from the corner of her mouth, alas it was short lived.

"Keep your face like that and I will make sure it stays that way. Permanently!" he hissed at her.

"Make me" she replied subtlety whilst crossing her arms to show she wasn't threatened by him. And she wasn't, why should she be? She had dealt with worse goons before him.

The Head Master was left to watch the scene before him, a kind smile spreading across his face as he watched them bicker. Who knew what was going through his mind, he certainly seemed to know what you were thinking though. Before the younger man could retort in what seemed like wand movements, the head master stepped in front of him with his back to his face. He looked to the young witch. "I believe we can continue this discussion in my office, Remus has been worried about you after your little incident."

The younger man straightened up.  
"Why does Lupin, (when he said the man's name his face expressed his disgust. He clearly didn't like him, whoever he was), want to know, It doesn't concern him -"

"Oh Severus , do you not remember that it was also Lupin that helped you save this young woman's life?"

"What?" the young witch seemed surprised and confused._  
'He helped me as well? God! Why is it that all the cute ones are such Glory Hogs!' _She thought as she looked at the man, the pride still evident on his face.

"Oh yes, Remus had helped Severus bring you into the castle in fact as Severus and himself Chased off the death eaters it was Remus, as I hear it, who carried you."

'_Wow two nights in shining armour, ones a conniving glory hog and the others ... well not here.' _she thought sarcastically.

"Where is the other man? Not to be rude but I wish to thank him. Though as he'd had have it (indicating Severus) I would not have known my other rescuer." she went back to glaring at the younger man.

In response he did the exact same but his was deeper, more powerful, more... '_Oh damn those eyes!' _she thought absently

This was becoming ridiculous. They were acting as though they were children but from what he thought, she was.

"Ah yes I knew there was something I had forgotten. You are Miss Crawford are you not?"

She didn't take her eyes away from Severus but only responded verbally to the elderly man, it was an automatic response at that. To her, he was one of her superiors for the moment but something didn't click in her head. "Yes I am"

"Ah yes good, then I'll be pleased to inform the Ministry that you have not been killed nor are you in any danger."

Now it clicked, "W..What? The ministry? Wait how do you know my name and that they've been looking for me?"  
She showed concern in her voice and eyes as she pulled them out of the glaring contest she was caught up in. He had only won when the Head Master had mentioned that the ministry were involved. Severus was still staring at her, now came suspicion,  
'_So she's being hunted? Thought as much, one isn't civil with an attitude like that',_ he contemplated to himself.

"I guess I'll have to report back then..."  
He didn't catch the rest, instead he let his jaw drop slightly. _'Report? What grabble is she spouting?'_

"Of course" the elderly man said "You may use my office to either Owl your superiors or you may use my fireplace."  
With a small bow he turned sideways and beckoned her to follow him.

"What? You look as though you're in shock?" She said as she noticed the look on the Severus' face. _'Hm lets see…' _her lips curled into a small smile, "…either that or your constipated" She let out a small giggle.

He was livid as he hurled himself over to were she was standing and towerd her body once again "How Dare you..." his voice was eerily silky and powerful.  
_'Oh crap you've done it now- no stop don't show that you're afraid!"_ It was too late even if she didn't want to her eyes would give it away sooner or later in more ways than one. She shivered slightly as he came closer towards her his breath was getting hotter as he invaded her personal space…

It ended as soon as he got to close and could see that she was afraid. _"No she's only a child. She's not a pupil... damn her" _he strode away from her still with a heat of fury burning in him.

'_That was intense...let's not get on his bad side again'_

"Agreed" as she let out a breath which she hadn't noticed she was holding in. Both men were now over beside the door. Severus still looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and fury. _"Ok i bet he wants an explaination now. He probably thinks ive have scrambled my brains the way ive been acting_." And with a sigh she walked up to Severus cautiously incase he desided to explode again. "Im sorry i didnt mean to act so childish... well you didnt help as much either i mean the way you were-" She stoped at the look on his face _"Oh god dont explode, dont explode_!"

If looks could kill she'd be dead, buired and pushing up daisys by now . As she stepped back slightly she adverted her eyes to the floor. " Look you probably think i did do something to my head when i talk about reporting to the ministry" he gave out an devishly deep chuckle ".. Well I supose I should explain, you see my name is Alexis Crawford , Im 18 and I work for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror." The Floor seemed really interesting though the prolonged silence on Severus' behalf was extremly uncomfortable, she had to look up and when she did she was met by two gaping black eyes not to mention his mouth was unintentionaly droping to a dangerious length. You would think some one had just came over and had just yanked on his groin.

He didnt know what was more suprising, her being an Auror or her being 18!

_She can't be 18!'_ At last he moved. He shifted his body weight from one foot to the other and let his eyes slowly drift over her form. '_Nice rack, lovely curves, luscious long legs... mmm-', _he thought. _'Oh Gods Severus get a grip she's a lot younger than you!'  
_It wasn't until he saw a look of sheer disgust on her face that he snapped alert. '_Figure wise yes but she still looks to young!'_

"Well if you'll follow me." Albus turned and started to head down the corridor. Alexis just took one last look at the room and Severus and left without a word.

'_...Who does he think he is! Oh go on you loved it! Him self included it seems.' _

'_Did you have to make it so Bloody obviously that you were checking her out?' _he thought frustrated.

"Oh go to hell" he murmured to himself and following Alexis' lead, he left the room.


	3. To the rescue

First

Chapter 3 - To the Rescue

**Disclaimer – I still don't own Harry Potter nor any other J.K Rowling characters.**

**A/N : hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I was studying for my exams and my nabs :( it sucks. Ah well. Here's chapter three for your enjoyment lol sorry if you' guys are getting confused but I was trying to put her confusion into the story lol so I guessed it worked sorry, I shant do it again. oh yeah and i updated this chapter as i shall do all lol cause as i have been told it should

* * *

**

As the trio made their way down the corridors Alexis was taking in her surroundings and taking note of them in her head. She noticed Severus glancing at her from the corners of his eyes but she didn't care. She was too busy working out her previous memory's now, trying to see if she could recall anything before she ended up here.

recalled memory before black out

"Crawford I want you to go out the Hogsmead, we've received word of death eaters just out of the town. Told there was only a few so it shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Yes sir. Will i apparate or shall I use the Floo network down to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Whatever's faster Crawford we want to catch these bloody vultures before it gets out of hand again. Honestly what was Fudge Thinking!" the man continued to murmur to himself and turned to Alexis only to wave his hand absently to dismiss her.

With a sigh and a loud crack Alexis had apparated just outside of Hogsmead. She hadn't been this far out of the town before. Come to think of it she didn't really take trips to Hogsmead unless she needed to. She preferred Diagon Alley to anything else. It had everything she needed and she didn't really like to shop. She only went in on the odd occasion for necessities.

As she searched about she found herself heading down a long and windy road till she stopped abruptly. The path she had been following was cut off by a huge gate. She looked further down the forbidden path until her eyes met an astounding castle. It was HUGE and was possibly the most gorgeous building she had ever seen. She had heard about a school nearby but she hadn't a clue it would have been this big. It was dark so she couldn't make out all of the castles features, though the quarter moon in the sky was allowing its glow to ascend upon the building caressing it in its soft light. Most of the lights were out. "_Must be late_" she thought absently. She was pressed up against the bars of the gate still staring at the school when she heard foots steps behind her. She spun around preparing for what may come, she was suddenly very aware of her wand which waited patiently in its holster strapped to her right thigh. Her fingers were itching to reach for it but she ignored the impulse and looked ahead at the strangers.

There were six hooded figures in total and they were still a good bit away from her, however it was apparent that she had caught their attention.

The one on the far left spoke first. It was a woman though her voice was sickly sweet and high pitched, "What's the matter love, got locked out? Lost?"

"Not that it's any of your business, no." Alexis replied coolly, cocking her head to the side.

"You little C-" the cloaked woman was about to lift her wand to her when the one at the front raised their own against her. It was a man. "No, Bellatrix!" After addressing 'Bellatrix' he turned to face Alexis again and moved a few steps forward. "Your either very brave or extremely stupid." His voice was calm and collected.

Alexis snorted slightly at the remark "I'll take Brave thanks"

He walked closer and laughed slightly, it wasn't a normal laugh; it was hollow and low. "Really, you know we were waiting for some Ministry member to come and play but I must say having crossed your path... it seems our play time has begun." The rest of the group started to join in on laughing each moving a step closer.

"_To hell with that idea!_" She thought _" God this is getting boring"_

She gave a slight yawn "Well sorry its been a blast but I'm getting bored."  
As she pretended to turn they all stopped laughing and Bellatrix called out again "And just where do you think you're going?"

"What does it look like, home" she replied smirking.

"I don't think so, don't you know who we are girly?"

"Very early trick or treaters?"

"Insolent child!" she shrieked

"Bloody hell don't take a hissy fit on m-" before she could finish Bellatrix sent a hex at her which she managed to dodge with ease whilst removing her wand from its secure compartment.

"Well aren't you rude" She said as she stood to face them.

"Who do you think you are girl?" questioned one of the males.

"Who me? I think I'm an Auror…You?"

They were laughing as she finished. Some were bursting out "You! You got to be kidding me !"

"If she's an Auror then I'm Muggle! The Ministry's getting desperate"

The comments and the laughter were starting to seriously piss Alexis off so she strode over to the male at the front and stood before him, they had all started to calm down after a while and looked at her as she stood there.

"Do I look to young to be an Auror?" she said almost innocently. She cocked her head to the side again and stared up at the man in front of her almost flirtatiously. He seemed to take the bait and foolishly he lifted a hand and touched her cheek.

"Why be an Auror when the Dark Lord can give you so much more. No age limit. Even if there was I'm sure an exception would be made for you . A child that I would guess... was about 16, no?"

"Sixteen?" she said silently. She was livid. She hated when people thought she was younger than she was. Especially 16! The grip on her wand tightened but she didn't retaliate just yet, she was going to have some fun with this. "Do I honestly look 16?" she said sweetly to him, looking up at his face now. She was close enough and could see him properly. It was Lucius Malfroy. He had escaped from Azkaban not long after he was captured. The dementors were fading fast from the prison and letting more and more prisoners out in the process. His long blond hair was falling down past his shoulders and his grey eyes were staring at her with interest.

"Why do you ask?" Hiss voice held a trace of curiosity.

She had moved up so close to him now and moved in towards him and whispered in his ear in an almost silky tone "Why don't I show you my real age?" as she said this she moved her left hand up and rested it on his right shoulder giving it a slightly tight squeeze. She moved her head back ever so slightly so she could she his expression. It was still as cool and mellow as it had been before but now his eyes were darker, she didn't want to imagine his current thoughts. She moved back to his ear again "Really, do you still think of me as a little girl?"

"Who are you really?" he said quietly

She laughed slightly and smiled into his hair. "Don't you know the magic word?"

"I have no time for childish games" he replied with an edge of irritation to his voice.

"Ah but it is a game...and the word you were looking for was..." She leaned in closer and his eyes Widened to the size of bottle caps as she sent him flying through the air landing with a terrible thud.

The others advanced on her, aiming their wands. Before you could say Voldemort she disappeared with a loud CRACK. Her laughing echoed as she left. Or at least what they thought was echo's.

"STUPIFY!" Alexis shouted from behind them taking two of them out with one shot. The others jumped and swirled on her shouting curses and hexes in her direction. Alexis dodged them easily enough. Her lean body and catlike reflexes allowed her sharp and fast movements. Dodging and ducking the on-coming assault.

She started to tire of having to dodge their shots now which were clearly failing to stop her. At her last dive she shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" and hit another square in the chest binding their body and causing them to fall to the ground

"Four down two more to -" she was interrupted abruptly as she felt ropes rise and rap around her leg in a snake like fashion tightening its grip until it stopped mid thigh. Just as quickly as it appeared Alexis was pulled down to the ground hard. Its grip was getting tighter and tighter, she let out a small moan and tried to pull it off. Her struggles were stopped when Bellatrix emerged from the other side of the rope behind a large oak, wand at the ready and aiming at Alexis' heart.

"So the little cow has talent, to bad you won't live to brag about this. How about Lucius decides your fate?"

At that an obviously pissed off Lucius came over grabbed the end of the ropes that bound Alexis reeling her in towards him. When she was close enough to him she lashed out her bound legs and kicked him hard in the groin making him moan in pain. Obviously he wouldn't yell or cry, No that wasn't a Malfroy thing to do, he did however try to hide his pain but it wasn't working for him. As soon as he tried to move his legs the pain shot up through his groin. He was wincing a lot which made him look as though he had a nervous tick. Alexis couldn't help but laugh a little at his attempts. It was amusing to say the least.

When Lucius more or less regained his composure he looked directly into Alexis eyes. They were an intense grey stronger than his own. She didn't show any signs of distress or fear there was only defiance. This was annoying him beyond belief. A child no less was getting the better of him and 5 other death eaters! Not any more, she may be a child but that didn't matter now, he had felt first hand what she could do and she wasn't going to get away with it.

"Let's see how smart you think you are - CRUCIO!"

Alexis immediately curled up against the pain. It was immense. She had been a part of the Cruciatus Curse, at the time it had hurt but then she had more energy, now she had used too much dodging the death eaters curses that she barely had any. She didn't want to scream. She couldn't, No wouldn't. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

After a few minutes he was getting bored. She wasn't screaming all she was doing was curling up on the ground. If he hadn't known any better he'd have thought she had gone to sleep on him but the constant wincing told him otherwise. She was fighting to not scream but he'd remedy that. "Bellatrix would you be so kind as to assist me?"

"Thought you'd never ask" and at that Bellatrix screeched "CRUCIO!"

The pain double on Alexis' body she couldn't hold the blood curling scream that escaped her mouth. It was too much, too much pain which she wanted to end. If they wanted to kill her then get it over with. Another scream escaped and she bit down on her bottom lip to try to stop another. It felt like hours had gone by. Her lip was now bleeding and she could taste the metallic liquid running into her mouth. '_God make it stop please!' _she screamed to herself and at that moment, as though someone heard her silent plea for help they stopped.

She was panting hard from exhaustion and the ropes had been removed and she was on all fours trying to breath in the air that seemed to have evaded her.

"Expelliarmus!" a man yelled. It wasnt Lucuis , it was a softer voice which was accompanied by another silkier voice "Stupefy!"

"Please don't be more death eaters... god just kill me now" she said to herself. Unfortunately someone else heard her as well. It was the man with the silk voice, "Fortunate for you the death eaters are gone, unfortunately for me I wouldn't be able to kill you" he said to her in an almost eerie tone. "LUPIN! You handle them I need to take her in "

"What? No bugger off I can handle myself." Alexis tried to stand but fell over as the man caught her. She couldn't see his face, her vision was becoming blurry and all she could make out was a tall and dark figure hovering over her. "Oh Merlin now I have to carry her, LUPIN!.."

After that Alexis blacked out.

* * *

A/N : there its been edited! mwhahahahaha no spelling mistakes :P lol j/k 


	4. Babysitter

First

Chapter 4 - babysitter

Discliamer- I still dont own Harry Potter nor any other J.K Rowlings charatures

A/N : hey sorry about all the typos but I kinda type pretty fast and I dont normaly look at the screen as much as I should when typing lol so sorry!

* * *

"Ah we're here -Ton Tongue Toffees"

Alexis was startled by the huge gargoyles movements. She hadn't been paying attention to were she was going for the past 15 minutes. 15 minutes god this place must be huge!

"Six" she said absently

"Six what?" Severus replyed

"Death eaters, it wasnt four, it was six, i just rememberd there."

"Really? I guess that makes you all the more stupid for going up against them"

"If you had forgotten its my job" she said forcefully

Albus could sence an oncoming bicker "Shall we continue to my office?"He aloud Alexis to accend up the stairs first followed by himself and Severus.

When Alexis reached the top of the staircase she came to a rather large oak door. She tryed lightly to push it but it was really quiet heavy so she pushed more forcefully only to stager into something and that something rapped its arms around her as though to steady the both of them.

"Oh hello.." said the 'something'. It was the voice of the man she heard before she past out , the kinda voice. She managed to look up with slight embarrassment showing in her face."Im glad to see your alright. You gave us quiet a scare." the man was really quiet handome. he had light brown hair with a few streeks of grey. His face looked kind and was graced with a caring smile. He was looking straight at her and she was staring at him."damnit" she thought as the looked away. Before she looked away she noted he had really gorgous, almost dim golden/brown eyes. The only strange thing about it was the few light scars that ran across his face. He didnt seem the one for fights but he probably recieved them fighting Voldemlord and his fellow Death Eaters. Kind people were always the ones to suffer first.

"Im so sorry... the door wouldnt budge .. I guess I pushed to hard.. sorry"

"Its quiet alright. As long as your alright im alright"

"ah hem, if you are quiet finnished with this little apology could we enter now?" Severus voice almost entered into half drawl have hiss as he spoke.

As soon as everyone had a seat , well all except of Severus. He seemed to like to stand. Albus began "Miss Crawford this is Professor Remus . J . Lupin. Remus this is Miss Alexis Crawford."

"We've met" Remus said cheerily

"Yes about that I want to thank you for rescuing me from Lucuis Malfroy and Bellatrix Black"

everyone seemed tooken back by her knowledge of their identities, all except Albus.

"You know them?" Remus questioned

"Not personaly no. I was sent to bring them back to the Ministry"

"What? wait are you an Auror?" Remus seemed to move back on his chair away from Alexis. "_Whats with him its not like being an Aurors a bad thing is it?" _.

"Em yes ... how did you know?"she asked raising a questioning eyebrow to him.

"Well your old enough arnt you? And you did say you were sent to bring them back to the Ministry. So it all kind of clicks into place."as he spoke the kind expression on his face started to slowly vanish.

"Thank god alteast i found someone who doesnt think im to young!"And with that she jumped off her seat and lunged at Remus giving him a huge hug whilst saying "thank you , thank you!"

Remus didnt know what to do. He was startled by the young witch hugging him. No one had ever done that in ages, especially some one he just met."_She wouldnt be doing that if she knew what i was_" he thought grimly.

After Alexis had calmed down and apologised to remus, after turning to Severus and sticking her tounge out at him she turned to Albus."Sorry to cut this to a short visit but i really must get back to the Ministry can I use your fireplace?"

Albus nodded, "Ofcourse my dear help your self. And please dont hesitate to drop by again though lets hope next time will be under better circumstances" holding out a small pot of floo powder to her.

Alexis nodded in reply" Thank you. It was nice seeing you all oh and thanks for the rescue" with a wink she stepped into the fire ppace and said clearly "Ministry of Magic" and with a poof of green flames she was gone.

"She seems like a nice active youn woman wouldnt you agree?" Albus said turning to Remus and Severus, his eyes twinkleing over his glasses.

"yes she seems were nice. Though she does work for the Ministry. She didnt seem to have a clue about who we were mind you." Remus finished with an amused chuckle.

Severus rolled his eyes at Lupin he knew he was meaning the way Alexis acted to Him. Any other person would have coward with fear or given him some maner of respect. But she didnt.

Albus gave a small chuckle himself" Ah dont belive that our young Miss Crawford was oblivious to our Identities. She seemed to know who we were and where she was by the time we got to my office."

"you mean-" Remus started

Albus only nodded in reply

"But she couldnt know about my being... and still hug me?" He seemed to be in shock. His eyes were wide and he had gone rather pale.

"Remus is it so hard to believe that people will accept you? Even if they dont know you?"

"Well... no but... she is with the Ministry.."

"And im sure she is against all the acts put against Werewolfs and other discriminations against all other creatures. She seems after all a bright an intellegent young woman."

There was an awkward silence after that until.POOF! the fire place lite up again in a brilliant green flame and Alexis stepped out of it clearly pissed off clutching a peice of partchment extremly tight..

"Do i look like a bloody Babysitter! Ah this is what i get ... well... stuff you!" she shouted into the fire.She stood up and brushed the suit off her outfit unaware of the three sets of eyes now staring at her in awe.

"Bloody hell why do i have to be the babysiyter! 'because you look like a student' oh stuff them Take an aging potion!...oh damnit sorry" She said when she had calmed down handing Albus the parchment.

"Im really sorry. Its a notice from the Ministry."She said appologeticly.

Albus took the parchment from her and read it through quickly."Ah i see. So you are to be the watcher?"

"Yes"

"Well i can see no reason to object. I will get the sorting hat to sort you into your appropriate house-"

"Ah sorry may i ask to be put into the Slytherin house?" She asked stairing at the floor again. The floor seemed to be extremly interesting as everyone was looking at her as though she has just flashed at them.

"Slytherin? Of course. This is the head of Slytherin house whom you have already met .Professor Severus Snape."

_"Oh bugger hell"_ She thought as she put on a fake smile.

"_OH this is going to the a great year_" he thought sarcasticly, falling into a curtious bow.

"_Severus is going to get his ass kicked , Severus is going to get his ass kicked. thank merlin i desided to come back this year_" remus thought amusingly.

* * *

A/N: Hey lol sorry I hope you like it! I had to write more today cause i was bord and i wanted my little cosins who are over to leave me alone so I said I was busy doing home work . I know Im horrible but you all love it cause it means you get anouther chapter.


	5. Password

First

Chapter 5 - Password

Discliamer- I still dont own Harry Potter nor any other J.K Rowlings charatures

A/N: hey sorry I took so long to update I shant let it happen again unless for a really good reason

"Professor Snape shall, tomorrow morning, come for you to give you your new time table and to escort to to the Great Hall for breakfast. So now I believe all we need to work on is your cover story and which classes you would like to take for as long as your staying here."

"Oh no I couldnt possibly ask Professor Snape to do that for me , I mean he must have better things to do than to find me and escort me to the Great Hall" Alexis said. She really didnt want to annouy Snape, plus she also didnt want to see him unless well in truely nessessary. He did seem social type.

"Not at all im sure Severus will be delighted" As Albus spoke his eyes twinkled for everyone to see.

"_Whats that old git planning now?"_Snape thought grimly. He didnt like it when Albus got like this. It always seemed to end in disaster. Not for anyone except himself ( A/N: by himself i mean Snape ).

"And" Albus continued "Im sure Remus wouldnt mind showing you to your classes?" Remus nodded his approval "Good , because I seriously doubt that you'd get any help from the other students unless you miraculously get them to trust you some how. With that being said .." He held out a list to Alexis , of all the classes she could take. "Please select your classes and Severus shall have your time table filled out by tomorrow morning."

As Alexis scanned the List she immediately ticked off her main favorites Potions and Transfiguration.

"_Defence Against the dark arts? Ha! i think I know all that even I could teach a class" _She thought happily to herself _"...but what would it hurt. May be I could even give the professor a run for their money_." There goes DADA down on the list."_Charms...Hmmm wonder what they teach here_" Down went Charms. "_Care of magical Creatures...why not may be I can learn something new about Glaze (A/N: ok you'll find out who or what Glaze is later down the line _)"And there went that.

After Alexis finnished picking her subject she handed the parchment to Snape. As he looked it over he noticed Potions was at the top of her list "_Bloody brilliant now i have her in my classes_."

"So I hope your happy with your choices Miss Crawford. Are your things being brought over?"Albus enquired

"Yes.The Ministry are sending Slytherin Robes over and books and before I left I informed my house elf to send all my belongings to here. I hope its all right but I have a pet that is being -" She was cut short as Albus raised a hand to silence her.

"Of course though what may I ask is the species of your pet? As we dont allow any creature into Hogwarts which could endanger the students". Snape gave a loud indignified snort as Albus finnished making Alexis wirl round to met him.

"Is something the matter Snape? Though it sounds as though you dissagree with something Dumbledore said."She said, almost hissing at him.

Lupin didnt like were this was going at all. He knew why Snape had snorted and didnt want his condition to be mentioned infront of Alexis incase she didnt know. He didnt want to be the start of a fight so he rose up from his seat and placed his hand on Alexis' shoulder to stop her from continuing "Miss Crawford im sure Snape didnt mean anything by his action."

At Lupins touch Alexis started to calm down. He seemed so calm about this all. She knew Snapes snort was an indication of his protests of Lupin being here. Werewolfs werent an endangerment to any one anymore because of the wolfsbane potion. She couldnt believe Snape was being so insensitive towards Lupin. It wasnt his fault he got bitten and now since then he's had to suffer the consequences. It just wasnt fair. She looked up at him and caught the hurt in his eyes. He seemed like such a nice person. Snape deserved a hexing but Lupins hand gently squeezed her shoulder and she knew she had to let it go.

She looked at him apologeticly "Im sorry Lupin." And sat down.

It was then, when she looked at him he noticed something about her. Something about her eyes. When he had first looked at them they were a deep grey / blue but now, just then, he could have sworn they were a deep blue with red just fading away in them. That was something he was definatly going to have to look out for.

Albus cleared his throat "As i was saying your pet Miss Crawford..."

"Ah yes sorry. He's white and black Kneazle is that a problem?" A tinge of worry came through her voice as she spoke. She didnt want to leave Glaze. He was her family basicly now.

"A Kneazle? Interesting. He would be very helpful in your task I presume."

"So he can come?"

"Yes i dont see a problem with him was it? being here."Albus said smiling at the oviously happy young witch infront of him."Now" he continued " Professor Snape and Lupin shall show you to the Slytherin Dorms and prepare an extra room for you as I do believe you'll need your privacy as I heard that some of our Students are rather ...Curious."

"Thank you Dumbledore. Though May I ask something else?" She said walking forward so she was now standing at the side of Dumbledores desk.

"Yes of course , what is it?"

"When I have to report back to the Ministry each month and I was wondering if before I hand in my report you could some how look over it . Just to make sure there isnt anything...to important which you would like to keep from some of the Ministry. If I were you sir I wouldnt trust a lot of people there now. The Ministrys been broke and I know there are things which you wouldnt want shared with ...say someone not to be trusted. Fudge for example would be looking at the reports no doubt. So would you be so kind?" She said smiling at the elderly wizard.

Dumbledores face seemed to glow and his eyes twinkled brighter. "Why yes Miss Crawford I do believe I can help you in that situation and I must thank you for consulting me."

"Goodnight Headmaster Dumbledore"She smiled at him and cutiously nodded before making her way to the door followed by Lupin and Snape.

"Goodnight Miss Crawford and remember if you need anything at all done hesitate to ask either me or any other of the staff."

"Thank you Headmaster will do" She called over her shoulder.

After leaving Dumbledores office Lupin and Alexis followed Snape down to the dungeons towards the Slytherin commen rooms

"Salazar Slytherin" And a hidden door behind a blank stone wall apeared" Remember the password"Snape drawled.

Upon saying that Snape lead the way and they entered to Slytherin commen room.

"Wait here for now and i'll go make a room up for you" And with that Snape dissapeared into the shadows of the room.The commen room was giving off an eery vibe that the whole of the dungoens were giving off. The commen room was decorated in silver and dark green. The floor was bare except for a few green rugs here and there leaving alot of the old grey flag stone bare. there weere seats and tables, A few couches and arm chairs infront a a huge fireplace and even a few bookcases crammed full of dark arts books were along the wals of the room. "_Wow guess they go for the We do it and dont care look."_

"Lovely isnt it?" Lupin said sarcasticly. He was smiling and looking about. "_He looks good when he smiles_" she thought."_No Alexis he's going to be one of your professors for just now . YOU CANT THINK LIKE THAT!"_ She scolded herself. "Yeah isnt it just. Could do with ... I dunno losing the eery feel about it mind you."

"Ah but if we lost the eery feel then we've lost the whole Slytherin section of Hogwarts." Lupin chuckled

"And thats a bad thing?"

After a while of talking snape returned "Your room is just off the commen room next to the girls stairs and your password is Silver Dagger" Lupin visibly cringed.The corners of Snapes mouth started to curve upwards into a smirk."Im most positive that no other Slytherin student would ever think of that as your password. Good night Miss Crawford. Lupin" as he made his way toward to door.

" If you want I can always knee him" she said brightly and loudly so Snape could here her. She saw both men cringe straight away at the very thought but Lupin recoverd and laughed slightly shaking his head. " As much as I would love to see that Im afread I have to deline. Severus has his reasons. Goodnight Miss Crawford. I'll see you in the morning." He gave a slight curtious bow and followed Snape out of the door.

"Goodnight Lupin." She called out. Snape looked at her once more and she stuck her tounge out at him and turned to her new rooms. She almost laughed when she saw the portrait which concealed her rooms. It was a potrait of a wolf , a werewolf to be exact. _"Arrogant prat"_ She thought bitterly.

As Lupin walked by Snape and out the door he thought aloud "Who did you know she was older , Lupin?"

"Severus, Severus Lycanthropy does have its advantages." He replyed, tapping his nose.

A/N: he he oh and dont worry im going to Describe Alexis soon but for now i shall let her be all mysterious


	6. new dorm new day

First

Chapter 6 - new dorm new day.

Disclaimer - As you All know All the charatures belong to J.K Rowling well all except Alexis Crawford she's

mine

A/N: please feel free to tell me to change stuff and what to do better cause then it shall make your reading more enjoyable lol as if but still I can wish cant I? lol

* * *

When Alexis enterd her new rooms she was actualy astounded what Snape had done! She would have thought he would have given her a single mattres on the floor may be a few draws for clothing and some skimpy bed clothes all in a tiny box room but no. When she walk through the portrait hole she was met with a large circular room. A Large queen sized four poster bed drapped in white and cream silk rested in the middle of the room. The floor was a lovely cherrywood , the walls were a lovely rich dark green with a large semi circular fireplace on the futhest wall from the door make of aged but very beautieful blocks of limestone.

Around the outside of the room were a closet, a vanity unit, drawers a elagant desk facing an enchanted window (A/N: yes enchanted cause I mean really they're in the dungeons, you really think your going to get a real window in the dungeons?) showing a gorgeous stary night along with a handsome quater moon.

As the potrait closed behind her she ran at her bed and jumped onto it. It was amazingly comfy, you would have thought someone had charmed it. She couldnt be botherd getting up to investigate the room any more."Ive got to remember to thank Snape tomorrow... god hes outdone himself with all this" she muttered to herself as she snuggled deeper into the covers not caring about the fact she still had all her clothes on and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Alexis woke up as the light for the enchanted window hit her face with a yawn. She climed out of her bed and was greeted with the a deep purring "G'morning Glaze" she said through another stifled yawn. Glaze was lying on her belongings at the bottom of her bed. He looked like a rather small snow tiger. he had short white fur speckled with black patches here and there and his tail was drooping over the side of her trunks. His sleepy green eyes staired up at her as she got out of bed and padded over to her vanity. "wheres the bathroom?" at the word bathroom a concealed door swung open from between her vanity and closet."Oh right... k." and she padded over to the door. She was equaly surprised as she had been the other night. The bathroom was extremly large especialy for one person. The tiles on the floor were a dark marble grey. the walls were the same stone as the rest of the castle though these looked thuraly cleaned. in the centre was a bath shaped as a coiled snake, resting into the ground. To her left was a cream porcliane sink and toilet to her right and at the top corner was a large shower area but what struck her as odd was the large flap in the wall on the left top corner of the room. She figured she'd ask Snape about it later, right now she wanted a quick shower. She deffiantly wasnt a morning person.

After Alexis got out her shower she re-enterd her bedroom to get changed. She looked in her closet and found 5 sets of robes and school uniforms along with two Slytherin ties, 3 new dress robes and 2 new black cloaks. One thing she liked about being in Slytherin and probably the only thing was that the Slytherin colour was green. She loved green, more specificly dark green. She pulled out her clothes of the day and pulled them on. They all fitted nicely, though she wasnt one for not accessorising or blending in. Picking up her white cotten bathrob she transformed it into a thin silk robe, extra long. Taking her regular dressrobe for that day she held it out with one hand and and pointed her wand 1/4 up from the bottem, "Diffindo" and that specific 1/4s was severed leaving the other 3/4 with a clean cut. After putting on herdarkgreen silk robe she pulled the shortened regular black robe on. "Now all i needs a full length mirror." A low creek came from behind her and she spun round noticing the doors to her closet had opened again. Walking over to inspect a full length mirror that hadnt been there before was on on of the doors of the closet.

"You know"turning to Glaze" I really could get use to this room" she sad smugly.

She studied her refelction in the mirror. She had long dark brown hair, straight from the roots but as soon as her hair got past her shoulders silky curls were formed. Bangs that fell just past her eyebrows. Two tendrals of hair one on either side of her head were twirled round and held in place at the back with a black ribbon. She was quiet tall reaching about 5,7 , 5,8 with a slim and slender figure. (A/N you know about her figure from what Snape thought at the start if not let me enlighten you. shes got good curves. meaning shes filed out in all the right places) She looked like a normal Hogwarts student... well may be apart form her altire. She did ajust it a bit. The dark green robe showing a good amount flowing out behind her. She lengthend the length of the black robes sleeves so they went past her hands. Instead of normaly plain knee high black socks or black or tan tights she had on black knee thigh high socks that were held inplace around her thigh by a long silk dark green ribbon (A/N: the ribbon is attached to the material, Q: has any one ever seen thoughs types of socks or am I the only one who knows what im talking about?) And a pair of lovely lookin dolly shoes (A/N:I did some research and I think some people call them Mary Janes?)

Out of everything else on Alexis her eyes were the most strange. Depending on her mood they would change. But right now they were a deep Green/Grey "_Perfect_" she thought happily.

With a wave of her wand she packed her bag with all her school things, she placed a feather light charm on the bag grabbed it and headed out the portrait door.

* * *

The commen room was full of students moving to and frow getting ready for their new school day and breakfast in the great hall. As Alexis stepped out the portrait a group of Slytherins that were hanging just to the corner of the door looked over at the new commer. A blond boy made his way to the front of the group and eyed Alexis suspiciously. He had a pointed chin and cold grey eyes "_Malfroys son_" she thought grimmly."_Peachy just what I need first thing in the morning... God I need caffine_"

"Your new arnt you? Whats your name?" he said cooly.

"Ah Draco Malfroy is it? Alexis Crawford"

"Crawford? Never heard of your family, not surprised you know mine though."He said smuggly. a grin plastered on his face.

"Dont let it get to you. Your features and attitude gave you away, i've met your father" she scoffed.

"You've met my father?"

"Once or twice" she added cooly

"Really... Ive never heard about you. Are you a pureblood?"

"Really" She said Irritably "Its not really your concern but yes."

He seemed to ponder for a minute , "Your a Pureblood yet i've never heard of you, how so?"he said raising his eyebrow.

"My family likes to keep low key."

"Where did you go before here?"

"I didnt. I was homeschooled"

"Could you not affored it? What do your parents do?"

"Nosy arnt you. Actually I have more money than I need and for your informantion my parents are dead" she added bitterly.

"How"

"The Ministry killed them." It wasnt a lie but it wasnt the total truth.

"The Ministry? Does that mean they were Dea-"

"Miss Crawford, Follow me."

Every head in the room turned round to see their Head of house Standing at the Entrance to the commen room.

Alexis could have killed Snape. She knew Draco was about to reveal something even if it wasnt on purpose. He was asking questions so quickly and she was answering them just as fast that he nearly slipped up. Damnit Snape!

Alexis hitched up her bag on her shoulder and walked causualy over to Snape and out the door.

As soon as the door was shut again she whipped round to face Snape. "You know your timeings terrible dont you?"

"How so?"

" I was talking to Malfroy! I swear he was about to spill something to me but then you , oh mr great timing, just had to call on me!" she said exasperated.

"Oh" he said simply

She only growled at him for the rest of the way. She was to preoccupide now. She had to remember the way back and too the Great hall from the commen room as they walked. Surprisingly she could keep up with Snapes long strides.

When they reached the Great Hall Alexis was awe struck by the ceiling. It was showing a day like her window has shown, a lovely clear sky, a few clouds but the sun was shining brightly.

"Heres your time table" Snape said handing Alexis a piece of parchment " The seventh years have double Defence Against the Dark Arts first with the Griffindors" 'Griffindors' came out more like a hiss.

"Thank you" She said as she took it and looked around the tables" So where do I sit?"

"Over in that table" Snape nodded at the table on his left "With the rest of the Slythern students" and walked off smirking to the staff table.

"Oh crap" She looked over at the students that had already made it to the hall. Only a few seeing how early it was in the morning, all lookin dodgy and on edge. Sighing she made her way down the center of the hall between the Griffindor and Slytherin tables earning looks from all tables as she walked muttering "crap crap crap" under her breath until she took a seat at the end nearest the staff table.

Breakfast looked good though coffee seemed to be the only thing that she wanted right now.

* * *

"Goodmorning" familiar voice greeted behind her

As she turned round to look she was greeted by the caring but tired face of Remus Lupin. "Morning Lupin, How are you?" said asked inbetween nursing her third cup of coffee.

"Cant complain. So how did your first night at Hogwarts go?" He asked taking a seat beside Alexis and also earning a few growls for the few Slytherings and stares from Griffindors.

"It was actaully great! seriously I thought Snape would have given me this tiny itty bitty box room and a matress and ... ah you have to come see it " she said Beaming.

He gave a heartly chuckle at her behaviour. "Its alright i'll take your word for it."

"Ok" she said pouting slightly. She drained off the last of her coffee and set the cup down.

Lupin stood up and held an arm out for Alexis to take. "So Miss Crawford , up for your first day of leasons?"

"Indeed I am Mr Lupin" she joked taking is arm and hauling her bag onto her shoulder ".. wait... damnit sorry im forgetting to call you Professor"

He laughed slightly and have a true smile to her and leaned in to her ear, " With you and the exception of a few others i'll let you away with it." he purred and looked up at her again. Her eyes were a brilliant green and practically glowing. "Alexis... your eyes do they change colour?"

_"Shit shit shit" _She closed her eyes tightly hoping despritly he didnt see the colour clearly. When she opened them again she was looking down at the floor. "Em... what do you mean?"

Lupins felt her tense and watched her look away. She oviously didnt want him looking at herf eyes. "Nothing, its probably just me still half asleep" He was lying he knew her eyes had changed.

"Oh did you not have any coffee or breakfast?" She asked, slightly seeming to happy but not because she thought he didnt have any breakfast, no only relieved he let her eye colour drop off subject and she let her eyes move off the interesting spot of the floor her eyes seemed to have found to his face.

He found her change in attitude amusing but kept it to himself "On no Ive been up for hours and had my fare share of coffee."

"Ah, ok. So Shall we go?"

"Indeed we shall. What Subject do you have first?"

"Em lets see." She started to pull out her time table from her robe pocket " I have... Defence Against the Dark Arts. God I hope the teachers good, Ive met some pretty crappy teachers when working with the Ministry and well you may think im egolistical but I think my knowledge of Defence is pretty advanced" She sais with a satisfied smirk "I might be able to give a few Professors a run for their money"

"Defence... hmm really? Well I'll just have to see for myself though I you can give Miss Granger a run for her money i will be surprised"

"Wh - What? Ar- Are you the Defence Professor?" She felt faint when he gave her a nod and chuckled as she paled. "_Damnit Crawford, learn to get all the facts before you open your big trap!"_

He looked at her eyes.. They had gone a deep shade of grey "_I knew it_" he thought proudly _"I wonder what other colours they go"_

"Dont worry about it Alexis im possitive I wont bore you in class and may be you can even help me out on a few things" as he talked they had reached the DADA class room. Naturally they were the first there. "Could you give me a hand preparing the leason?"

"Sure"

* * *

A/N : TA DA! yey all done with this chapter all proud yey. god im gay. hope yous all like this chapter! hopefully i'll have the next chapter up soon. KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE! it gets me through the day

A/N: sorry just to say that I have an account on deviant art that you can se pictures that I have done with this fic in mind that you can look at and here it is. the link i mean : http/radingshadows. 


	7. First of two things

"First"

Chapter 7 - first of two things

A/N: I think im going to up Alexis age look and her actual age what do you all think?

* * *

Alexis' week was going quiet productively. It turns out that she, along with Hermione Granger, are the smartest and more advanced students in the school. In Alexis' classes she, and Hermione when the Slytherns have classes with the Griffindors, are always putting up their hands and they always answer correctly. 

In Defence Against the Dark Arts class Hermione and everyone else seemed awe struck when Alexis raised her hand and even struck up a topic of advanced defence. She even asked once or twice wether or not they could up the class levels. Alexis knew of what the Death Eaters could do and what the Ministry had told the schools to teach, all seeming pathetic in comparason to what she had been taught. They needed to learn and fast to fight for themselves should an atual battle come about. She even thought about saying this in class but bit her tounge. The rest of the Slytherins students were giving her looks , all of which were not happy. Basicly at the end of the week Alexis had learned to keep her trap shut yet again.

In Potions it seemed the Slytherins were glowing from the amount of house points being scored by Alexis. Snape had even gone so far as to test Alexis knowledge of potions leading to a debate in class infront of the rest of the students, classwork forgotten. By the end, all the students yet again were in awe and Hermione rather pissed off.

Alexis even had McGonagall coming up to her and ask is she was sure she wasnt supose to be in Griffindor at one point. Alexis had to bite her lip to stop her from laughing and told her to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it and sure enough the elderly witch was off tearing it down the halls to his office. By the time she had gotten to the Slytherin Commen room her sides were acking from laughing at the sight, she was about to fall over. That is had it not been for the person behind her. She fell against them but jumped back up as soon as she knew 'what' she was leaning against. "Snape" she said startled as she turned around.

"Miss Crawford, my office" and with a spinand a billow of robes he was off down the corridor.

"OhhhKay then" She looked confused but stroled after him anyways.

* * *

His office was dark and creepy, and she did mean really creepy. All of the viles with 'things' in them floating about in green liquid. Her stomach turned at the sight but she didnt want to know what the 'things' were. It was friday afternoon and she didnt want to be sick during the weekend. As soon as Snape walked in, he sat at the front of his desk and motioned of Alexis to sit in the high back leather chair infront of him. She did so thankfully. The viles were making her feel queezy and dizzy. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She said once she had settled down.

He seemed to stare at her thoughtfull for a few minutes "Dueling"

"Come again?"

"Deuling"

"What about it?"

"Dumbledore had given me and Lupin authority to begin Deuling classes after school hours"

"And..?"she said irritably

"We want you to ...help with the classes. You seem quiet advanced, so Lupin tells me."

"You do realise that im ament to be like every other normal pupil here dont you?"

"Yes but as so many now know your knowledge which you have shown off in classes. I sincerly doubt they would think twice about you helping."

"Fine" She knew it was true but hey Hermione was at it as well. As far as she was concerned it was fair game. "So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow... at 7:30"

"Won't that be a bad idea? People might loose their dinner in the course of the leason"

"Not 7:30 in the evening, 7:30 in the morning"

"In the morning!" she moaned "Ok that just sucks."

"If you'r not up for the challange I understand. You may be Advanced in knowledge but Its perfectly understandable if you arnt capible of performing suck tasks" As he spoke he was trying despritly to hold back a smirk as he watched her face fall at his words.

"I am so capible and I shall prove it tomorrow morning at 7:30!" She stood abruptly. "Good day Severus" and she stalked ot the room.

As he watched her retreating back he smirked openly to the empty room " That was easier than I thought"

* * *

That night Alexis changed out of her school things and walked to the Great Hall for dinner. She was just about to walk in through the doors when , "Alexis". 

She spun round to see Lupin walking to her, "Lupin , hi , Whats up?". she greeted cheerfully.

"Erm, I hope you dont think this forward of me or anything but I was wondering seeing how your not really a ... " he looked about incase anyone was about.

"A student" she finnished for him.

"Well.. yes." a light red was creeping into his cheeks.

"So what were you thinking?" She hadnt a clue what this was leading to.

"I - just wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me during the weekend?"

"Oh" she sounded surprised, and she was. People had always told her she was oblivious to others feelings for her. "Em..." She thought for a minute. _'Right Lupins asking me out to dinner.. is that a date then?... hmm well I do like him.. hes good looking in my opinion, hes funny, charming ,good natured and has a wonderful personality and we can talk non stop about anything... GOD! why am I thinking about this I should have said yes the very instant?'. _" Sure, if you dont mind that is." she said almost to chipper.

"Really?"

"Yes" she said smiling sweetly to him. " Why else would I have said it?"

Lupin gave a heart warming smile back, his eyes glowing. "Great. Say would you care to take a walk tonight after dinner? Then we could arrange tomorrow?"

"I would love to Remus."

Lupin seemed to be glowing all over now. he held out his arm , "Shall I escort you to your table my lady?"

* * *

Dinner came and went by fast even though Alexis was waiting till the very end. There she was escorted by lupin out into the moon lit grounds. They talked about defence classes and what was going on in the magical world till Lupin brought somethings up, somethings that were on his mind since he first met Alexis. "Alexis can I ask you something?" 

They stopped and sat against a tree infront of the lake admiring the beauty of the moonlight on the surounding wildlife.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?"

"Alexis how long have you been an Auror?"

She tensed at the question. It wasnt something she liked to disguss. "Em" what was she going to tell him_? ' The truth '_ a voice in her head spoke. _"fine"_ she sighed mentaly. "Well... I dont really know for sure but ever since I was little I was being trained to be an Auror. I was home schooled by my parents. They were Aurors as well, so's my brother. I guess you could say its a family trade." she said somberly. It didnt end in a happy tale. _' Does it ever? '_

Something stuck in Lupins head. She said her parents 'were' Aurors, did they retire? " Your said your parents were Au-"

"They died" she said it so simply you would think she didnt care. Lupin could tell better. The pained look on her face told him everything, even in the dim light he could see her as clear as day.

"Im so sorry." he didnt know what else to say.

"No, its fine . It happened when I was 6 so I didnt know them that well I guess."

There was silence afterwards. neither moved or spoke. They only stared ahead of them, on to the water until, "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

She seemed to have expected his question, it was the same as she had given to Malfroy. "The Ministry killed them" it was the same bitter answer.

_' The Ministry killed them?' _he went over it in his head. He thought he heard it wrong at first but there was no way. "H - How , I thought they worked for them?"

Alexis then did something that neither expected. She laughed . She laughed so hard that tears ran down her eyes. It wasnt laughter of joy , it was cold and empty. Lupin stared at the young witch like she was insane. "A-Alexis.. what are you-" he was cut off as she spoke through the hollow laughter.

"Its ironic really, they dedicated their lifes and signed my life and my brothers as well to the Ministry and then.. and then the ministry sends their two best Aurors out on a suicide mission. My older brother took care of me and taught me everything my parents taught him. He wanted me to continue with what they had planned ..." her laughter had turned into dry sobs as her breath caught in her throat "I -Im so sorry Remus.. I didnt mean to-to be like this." her voice became more deeper and her sorrow turned into anger and annoyance. " I wouldntbe like this, It wouldnt be like this it if hadnt been for thoughs thoughtless black hearted bastards back in the Ministry , the same people that were and are trying to ruin your life. You know when I first met you I liked you straight away you , you just gave off this positive feeling around you, and when I heard you name I recalled back to when thoughs fagots were trying to pass a law that would have made your life an unbearable hell, I knew about you because they had done research on people who they believe to be 'dangerous'... pricks. But I didnt care that you were a werewolf, I have never cared about things like that." she ran a hand through her bangs, breathing in the cool night air with hitched a hitched breath.

After a few minutes she had calmed down, her breathing had came back to normal rate and she turned to look at Remus, he was staring intently at her. Traces of unshed tears in his eyes. The moon light glowing against his skin. "Do you really not care? Dont you care at all that in a monster?" he asked, is words harsh and bitter intertwined with sorrow.

"Lupin" he looked away "Remus. You are not a monster. If you want to see monsters I'll take you to the Ministry, there are plenty there walking about free with the authoritory they snaked into. You are a kind, thoughtful, _normal_ person" He snorted at her last remark " No Remus" She took his face in her hands and made him look at her, " You are as normal as me or anyone else, you may have a curse but that is not your fault. The wolf may be apart of you but its _not_ you. People just need to learn that."

He stared into her eyes , burrowing deep. He moved closer to her, they were almost nose to nose. "Its not your fault" she whispered just before he moved in for the kiss. He felt so happy to hear her say that, the main point that it was her. Ever since he met her he liked her. She had a wonderful perky, bouncy personality. She was smart and funny, not to mention attractive. What really made his day, month, millennium was that in the begining she didnt know him and knew about his condition. She didnt care. She treated him straight away as a friend.

* * *

A/N : he he what did you guys think about it? Oh yeah the chapter title has a meaning try and see if yous know what the first of two things are im possitive you'll get them it isnt that hard 


End file.
